


Midnight in Los Santos

by Deadlybeautyblue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlybeautyblue/pseuds/Deadlybeautyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no glass shoes, just kisses in the darkness and the dawn that chases them away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Los Santos

Ryan meets Gavin for the first time at at a 24 hour diner because Ryan is haunted by ghosts and can't sleep through the night without waking up in a panic so tonight he's not the Vagabond he's just Ryan, and Gavin lives on adrenaline and caffeine and his sleep cycle is dictated by when he crashes, so they meet in the diner at and sit at the same booth because it's midnight in Los Santos and its a 50/50 chance you'll end up dead before morning so they talk about everything except themselves and by 2am they've bought burner phones from a shitty little corner store (because everything stays open all night in Los Santos, it's a city fueled by dreams but it never sleeps) and swapped those numbers and by 4am they're back home.

The first time the phone goes off its 11:45 at night and Ryan sees the address and meets Gavin outside a pancake place and they eat pancakes and Ryan notices Gavin's new scars and comments on the amount of powdered sugar he's putting on everything. Gavin sees Ryan's old scars and dares him to eat his pancakes covered in all the types of syrups. They laugh and part ways at 1:17 and they both get the most sleep they've had in a while. 

The fourth time the phone goes off Gavin meets Ryan at the boardwalk and Ryan swears he can still hear the echoes of the distant explosions he heard earlier and he's worried for the first time in a while because now there's someone here he cares for and Gavin's hopped up on three red bulls and rocket launchers and reckless laughter so they burn off energy by spraying messages and frowny faces on walls across town and the topic turns to crime and its Los Santos where nobody is innocent so they keep their identities close to their chest and try to be just Gavin and Ryan a little bit longer because it's only at night that they feel human.

The 8th night they climb the Vinewood sign and carve their initials at the top of the V. The 16th night their phones go off they spend the night making out in every tree at the park. The 17 night they do it again, in reverse order. The 20th night they get pancakes again and fuck in the back of a car Gavin jacked and Ryan drove into the desert. 

These are their dates and the world moves so fast in the daylight, and no one thinks to look at who lives in the night, who watches the 3am flickering neon lights, goes to bars that should have closed and grocery stores that never close and the broken interiors of condemned motels turned hideouts. And for a while it's just Ryan and Gavin pretending that they're innocent in the dark of the night because it's so much easier when there's someone else's body heat pressed against you.

Their 37th date everything changes. Gavin has a heist the next day and he's too full of energy, excited and nervous, and Ryan has a new job and the wildcard of the fake ah crew looks too much like Gavin and he doesn't know if he's seeing things or not so he goes to text Gavin only to find the phone vibrating in his hand and they meet outside the diner they met at, and Gavin shows Ryan how to make a mask out of an old T-shirt and they rob the place blind and then they hit the store where they got the burner phones and then the pancake place, they're leaving a trail of blood across Los Santos because somehow they know this is the end of an era. 

They end up on Mount Chilliad, burner phones crushed somewhere in the city, real phones at their sides and they kiss for luck and then they look at each other, backpacks full of ammo and money and to-go containers from their midnight snack and Gavin has a bit of blood on his hands and Ryan has too much but only metaphorically and they laugh and leave their phones at the top of the mountain and just get in Ryan's car and drive and their secrets spill out and they leave them behind.

Los Santos buries Ryan, no one thought the Vagabond had many more years left, but there's no one who will claim they killed him though, just in case. Gavin is searched for, and he almost feels guilty but it's worth it to see Ryan in the daylight, because now they have a city to themselves, a daylight kingdom that they must conquer, but there's still nighttime pancakes and stolen cars and kissing in trees because that's the only way they've ever loved and they'll never let it die.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to Ryanthepowerbottmguy on tumblr, I revised it a bit so it flowed better.


End file.
